My Love
by sayworrd
Summary: "I'm broken. I know I am. I can't think, move, speak or even breathe without thinking about her."


lol this is my first storrryyyy.. i'll start with a oneshot. :P

btww, this is how it goes;  
TROY'S POV/WORDS  
**TROY'S "INNER VOICE"**

_GABRIELLA'S POV/WORDS_

* * *

I'm broken. I know I am. I can't think, move, speak or even breathe without thinking about her. This morning I was pretty close, but then I saw her. I was wandering the halls for the last time as a student. She was standing at her locker, looking at the photos adorning the inside of her door. It was us with the gang, but mostly just us. She looked amazing. Her long, ebony curls were just screaming for me to run my fingers through them. Her tight red dress hugged every curve of her body perfectly, and her stilettos made her legs look even longer than they were. It took every inch of my self control to not just run over there and engulf her in the tightest hug I could muster. To apologize for ever doubting our relationship, and ending it. For her to smile up at me with that wide grin, and those brown sparkling eyes. But now as I continue to watch her, I notice that her eyes were glistening; not with the joy I love to see, but with tears of sadness. I watch as she takes down the pictures one by one, and realize that my legs are making their way towards her. **"What are you doing, you idiot?"** was all that was going through my mind. But I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of her. Uh oh, what's going to happen now?

_The tears were filling my eyes, threatening to spill over. I looked past my locker door and saw my ex-boyfriend walking towards me. He looked amazing in his black tux, and it made me rethink ever agreeing to our post-grad arrangement. Then I think again, and realize it's the best decision if we're never going to see each other anyway. I wondered if he still remembers. I wondered if he still cares about me, about us. His sparkling blue eyes seemed to have been sparkling even more than usual. Then I looked closely, and tears were flooding the inside of his eyelids as well. Why was he on the verge of tears? Wasn't he supposed to be excited to graduate? To fulfill his dream to be a famous basketball player? Questions were racing through my mind, trying to find answers. All the racing stops, and it seems as though the world had as well, when he uttered the first words we had shared since the break-up._

"Hi"

**"That's all you can say, Bolton? After a week of not talking to the girl you love for a week, that's really all you have to say?"** a voice nagged in my head. Of course not, I want to tell her how I am still so in love with her. I want to tell her about how incomplete and broken I feel without her, about how badly I want to hold her in my arms and never let go. Ever. But unfortunately, I couldn't do that to her. I would never want her to change her plans, to stray from achieving her dreams, just for me. No matter how badly I wish to be with her for the rest of my life, I will sacrifice my happiness for her. Hell, I'd do anything for her. I even tried to apply for a college close to Stanford to be near her, but unfortunately, I did not get accepted into UC Berkeley, which is why I will be 2,972 miles away from her attending Duke University in the fall. She looked me in the eyes, and I couldn't take it. I look down, then to the side. Just that one second where our eyes met brought back so many memories that made the tears rush to the edge of my eyelids. I felt terrible. Was I really this much of a pussy that I couldn't even look her in the eyes without shedding tears?

_What just happened there? Does he really regret being with me so much that he can't even look me in the eye anymore? No, I told myself. He couldn't have regretted being with me. He loved me. And I love him. That's right, present not past tense. I still love him with everything that I am. I still want to be with him. Which is why when I applied for Stanford, I also, secretly, sent an application for UNC Chapel Hill, and got accepted. I was going to tell Troy, but then we talked and he told me that he didn't want me to give anything up for him. He said that all he wanted was for me to fulfill my dream, which is also what I want for him. Then I realized that having him in my future was my dream. I did not tell him this, and I have not confirmed which college I would be attending in the fall, as I do not know yet. If he shows any sign that he still wants me, I'll call UNC Chapel Hill right away. That's all I'm waiting for._

_"Hi." I said, then paused and asked him, "How have you been?"_

Her voice was so angelic. I could barely stand it. I was about to go on my knees in front of her and beg her to come to North Carolina with me. For her not to leave me, for her to stay with me forever. But I knew I couldn't do it. I don't want her to throw her life away just to be with me, no matter how much I need her. **"Say something, Bolton!"**

"I've been better. But congratulations on being the Valedictorian!" I said with the most enthusiasm I could put in my voice.

_"Oh my God, he is so perfect. How the hell am I supposed to live without him?"I thank him, and congratulate him on winning Athlete of the Year. Then there's an awkward silence between us. Each of us was just looking around the halls, looking at my locker, and basically everywhere but at the other. I decide to break the silence, but he interrupted me._

_"You know, I'm gonna miss th-"_

"I still love you."

_"WHAT?"_

**"WHAT THE HELL? WHY'D YOU JUST SPRING THAT ON HER?" **I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I couldn't let her leave without knowing that I still love her as much as, if not more than, before.

_"Wh-what?" I was in so much shock. I was waiting for him to say it, but I didn't realize that the effect on me would be so grand. He took my hand, held it tight in his grasp and took a deep, jagged breath._

"I've missed you so much, and I still love you. I think I always will, but we'll be on opposite sides of the country. I know it's pretty much impossible for us to continue our relationship, and I don't want to force you to. I'm just asking you to consider it. I want to be with you next year, and for the rest of my life. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I'll try to get over that, but it won't stop me from trying to find you once again when we finish university. I truly believe that we belong together, and that you're it for me. I won't find anyone as perfect for me as you, and I won't love anyone nearly as much as I love you."

She remained silent. I just took the hint, and walked away. As I turned from her, the tears pent up finally spilled over, and I just ran to my truck. I drove home, sobbing my heart out. I have no idea what I'm going to make of myself if she isn't there with me. She has always been the one to encourage me, to give me strength during my basketball games, to help me raise my grades if they dropped. But most importantly, her love gave me all the strength I need in my life, and without it, who knows what will happen to me.

When I reached my house, I ran straight to my room, ignoring my mom's calls for me. I just needed to be alone. I needed to compose myself before I could face anyone else. I couldn't stop the tears from falling though. Eventually, I just sobbed my way to a light, painful sleep.

_I couldn't believe he said all that. It's exactly what I've been waiting to hear. I know he cares for me, since he knew we'd be seeing each other next to never, yet he still wanted to continue our relationship. He told me I was it for him, and he's it for me too. I knew exactly what I had to do. I ran to my car, made a quick phone call, and jetted off to see Troy._

I wake up from my nap, and see my ex-girlfriend in my room, looking at the pictures scattered all over the walls. They were mostly of me and her. I take a minute just to admire her being in my presence again before I clear my throat to get her attention. She whips her head back to look at me, and smiles. I can't help but smile back as she makes her way to my bed, to lie down beside me. At this moment, my stomach was going wild with butterflies because I never thought I'd be in this position again. The butterflies fluttered even more when she cuddled up beside me, brought my arm over her stomach, and interlaced our fingers. She takes her other hand and brings it to my cheek, rubbing her thumb gently over the area just under my left eye.

_"You've been crying," _she states. I just nod, and keep watching her as she continues her actions. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore, and leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. A bolt of electricity shot through me, and I knew that I will never feel that with anybody else. As I pulled away, I observed her. Did she enjoy it too? I see her eyes open slowly to look me in the eyes, I was about to burst into tears right that second. From sadness? Not quite. More from happiness. I got to relive something I thought I'd never get to experience again in my life. Then I see her gaze flicker to my lips once more, and next thing I know, our lips are attached once again. This time, it was more passionate, deep and fervent. Oh no, I'm getting even more addicted to the feel of our lips fused together, how will I survive 4 years without it?

My thoughts about the future disappear as I feel her hands start to wander. I just want to live in the moment right now. Kisses turned to light nips, clothes were shed, loving words were shared, and love was made.

That was the best feeling I had ever had. We were both virgins who made love with their one true love. Now I'm just lying here in bed with my arm around the most amazing woman in the world. She is my everything, I can't let her go. I know I said I wouldn't force her, but at this point, I can't just let her leave. I need her to keep me sane. She is the reason that I have been sent to this earth. She is the reason I get up from bed every morning. She is the reason I'm alive. Even with all the worry, a smile is brought to my face when I look down at her. I know I'm holding my future in my arms right now, and the thought of us being together for all eternity makes me ecstatic. Now all I have to do is hope that she agrees to stay with me.

_As I awake from my short slumber, I notice my hair is being stroked by Troy, and his eyes are fixed on mine. I think that this is the right time to tell him. We have shared a different kind of love, and even though I am a bit sore, it was the better than I could have ever imagined._

_"Troy.."_

_"Please don't tell me you're leaving me. Baby I love you so much, and I need you in my life." I almost begged_

_"Troy, I have to tell you something, but you can't say anything until I'm done, okay?" I see him nod, and I start my 'speech'. "Troy, I love you so much, and I can't stand the thought of going through one of the most important experiences in my life without you. I need you to live, I need you to give me strength. I know you said not to give up my future just for you, but you are my future. You are the most important person in my life, and you should know that I'm not doing this just for you, but for me as well. I can't stand the thought of us being so far apart, which is why earlier today, after you left the school, I made a little phone call to the University of North Carolina in Chapel Hill. I told them that I will be attending their school in the fall."_

I froze in my spot. I can't believe she would change schools to be with me. When everything she said sunk in, I was put in even more of a shock. My heart was racing in my chest, my hands were sweaty and shaking, and I was struggling to get air in and out of my system.

"Really?" I said, I just wanted to confirm it. "You're not kidding right? You'll be with me? Because that's what you want?"

She nodded her head. In my mind, fireworks were exploding, confetti canons were being fired, and I was so excited. I roll over so I'm on top of her, and kiss her lips with so much passion, so much love that I couldn't even comprehend it.

This started out to be the worst day of my life, because I was thinking that this would be the last time I ever get to see her again. But it turned out to be the best day, because I just found out that we would get that much more time together.

* * *

what did yall think ?

reviewww pleaseee. (:


End file.
